


Only One

by Tarlan



Series: Only One [1]
Category: Highlander (1986 1991 1994 2000 2007)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-09-01
Updated: 1993-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there can be 'only one' then why did Katana send two assassins? Connor MacLeod decides he wants an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Es kann nur einen geben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130069) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan)



> First published in **Uncharted Waters 8** in 1993

Connor MacLeod raised the heavy sword above his head. The room was silent except for the steady hum of the Shield generator. He looked down at the man kneeling beneath him in defeat. The proud head looked up at him expecting no mercy and asking for none. MacLeod hesitated and the dark eyes mocked his indecision.

"There can be only one."

MacLeod's voice echoed around the large room and he brought the sword down in an arc that would sever the loser's head from his shoulders. The words drew a small smile of satisfaction from Katana. He had no wish to remain on this filthy world. Only death would free him. His own or Connor MacLeod's. Katana gasped as the sword cut into his neck deep enough to draw blood. He fell to the side as the sword's momentum transferred itself to his body. A moment passed while he lie still in shock then, suddenly, he saw his life force flicker around his body and felt the heavy drain as it reached out to MacLeod to fill him with the Quickening. As his life-force entered MacLeod, Katana's mind screamed out in pain and confusion. He tried to move but his body felt like a dead-weight as he lay with his cheek against the cold stone floor. From his prone position he watched as the flashes of energy dissipated.

MacLeod rose from his knees, a satiated expression lifting his features. He glanced once towards his old enemy. MacLeod could sense the small amount of life remaining in Katana and felt an urge to reach out and take it but the questions that had caused his earlier indecision still cluttered his mind. He had enough of Katana's life-force to complete the task that had brought him to this place and so he looked away. There would be plenty of time to have those questions answered. Katana was not going anywhere. Slowly, MacLeod approached the immense beam of the Shield. He took a deep breath and strode into the center. The field flickered with the power of the Quickening and then collapsed in upon itself. The beam vanished leaving the room as silent as a grave.

Katana could only watch and wait as MacLeod disappeared from his line of sight. He heard the sound of low voices. A memory of a young human female crept into his mind. He could not make out the words but the tone and the sound of fast receding footsteps told their own story. Ages seemed to pass before heavier footsteps echoed around the now unnaturally quiet room as MacLeod approached him. Katana tried to turn over so he could face his enemy but his body wouldn't obey. The feet stopped within his line of vision. Katana let his eyes travel up the denim clad legs but he could see only as far as Connor MacLeod's thighs. He watched as the younger man knelt down. Their eyes met, MacLeod's calm and introspective while Katana's showed the rage and confusion that mirrored his soul.

"You sent two assassins to kill me. Yet there can be only one who can return from this place. I think you know something. Some loop-hole."

Katana tried to find his voice to utter a retort but his mouth was dry and his jaw refused to move. He felt MacLeod touch the gaping cut in his neck and trembled as he experienced the strange power of the Quickening as some of his own life force was returned to him. MacLeod allowed only enough to give Katana the energy to speak.

"There... can... be... only one..." he rasped through dry lips. "If... if you want to return... then... you must kill me."

"Oh no. There's something else you're not telling. But why? This is a chance for both of us to live. What are you hiding, Katana? Don't you want to live?"

MacLeod sat crossed-legged on the ground in front of his victim. He looked carefully at Katana as if trying to read the answer in the dark, pain-filled eyes. Katana made no effort to reply.

"No, there's something else. I know you're not afraid to die but I can't believe that you would prefer death to life..." he mused to himself. "Or is it not life you fear but the kind of life."

MacLeod laughed as the expressive eyes clouded thereby confirming his suspicions yet still there was no reply. MacLeod went on regardless.

"But what sort of life would you fear, Katana?"

MacLeod frowned. He reached over and pushed a stray lock of long brown hair away from Katana's face revealing the heavy scar that marred his features. The tiny movement as Katana tried to draw away from his touch was enough to spark a possible answer.

"Power, or rather a life without power. A life subservient to others."

The words struck Katana like a knife and his expression closed up completely as he tried not to betray himself to the perceptive man who sat by his side. MacLeod smiled. Of course, it was so simple. The bonding of two warriors within the Quickening made them ONE. He and Ramirez had bonded on Zeist as equals but there was another ancient bonding where one warrior became subservient to the other. Centuries ago, this was determined by a duel between two adversaries. The winner taking all of the loser. MacLeod gazed back down at the older warrior who lay at his feet. Now he understood. The two assassins had been warrior bonded. From his limited time with them, MacLeod could not remember whether either had been the more dominant but then they were both stupid so who could tell.

"Ramirez once told me that I would be the next leader of our people. It would be poetic justice that the great General Katana becomes my bonded warrior to serve at my side."

"No. I will not allow..."

"You have no right to allow or disallow. I am the winner. I make the choice... and I choose you."

The ancient rituals floated back into his memory and MacLeod was surprised to realize that he had already completed most of the rites. He had bested Katana in single combat. He had partially severed the neck and had taken his life force through the Quickening. Only two more acts remained. The first was purely for show. A sign that the other had been defeated. MacLeod took a small knife from it's holder on Katana's waist and began to cut through the thick braids of his victim's hair, raggedly cutting it to above shoulder length. He dropped the hair into a pile that grew before Katana's eyes. Once completed only one act remained. He took Katana's face in his hands forcing the General to look into his eyes. With total concentration MacLeod allowed his hands to move slowly down the neck until his right hand rested over the deep cut along the side of Katana's neck. Katana groaned in pain and then stiffened as the force of the Quickening filled his body. Fingers of bright energy licked around their bodies as their minds were joined in that final act.

****

When Katana next awoke he was lying in a large bed in a room filled with strange artifacts. He raised a hand to the left side of his neck but only a slight sensation remained. His fingers found the ragged edge of his once flowing hair and he remembered his position.

"I've been trying to remember all the details of warrior bonding."

Katana whipped his head around to the source of the voice. He winced as the sharp head movement reminded him of his injured neck but then he remembered how quickly the wound would have healed itself. He glared up at MacLeod who was seated next to him on the bed, annoyed to find a small smile playing about his adversary's lips.

"The winner can take as much of the loser as he wants. His life, his thoughts... his body..."

MacLeod smiled outright as a shocked expression widened the dark eyes. Katana had never given any thought to the ancient Warrior ritual. It was something he had never wanted for himself. What was the gain of ruling a single person when he had ruled over an entire world. But now he had nothing. Connor MacLeod was both ruler of his world and of his life. A new fear crept into his eyes at the realization of what he had lost. MacLeod read the thoughts easily.

"But what have you lost? You will still be a warrior but instead of fighting against me you will be fighting for me. You will rule our world by my side and together we will make Zeist great once more. Our people will spread out across the galaxy and reclaim our former glory. Don't be afraid. The best is yet to come."

MacLeod felt the disquieting thoughts ease from Katana's mind as he reached out an arm to his bonded warrior.

"Come, let's summon the priests and return to our own world. After all, now we ARE only one."

THE END


End file.
